Le temps d'une cigarette
by Witchia
Summary: DANGER : éléments du tome 6 Une nuit de lune noire, Severus Rogue le maître des cachots va sentir une odeur très familière qui date de son enfance. Mais qui peut bien fumer à Poudlard ? SSHG, R pour cause de binc'esttriste et surtout de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Petit temps de dépression qui m'a inspiré ce one-shot qui étant un peu long est coupé en deux. Donc voici pour vous en exclusivité le premier acte ! tatatatatatadam roulement de tambour.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Il est classé R pour la seconde partie qui est assez glauque et car il y a un lemon. Mon premier ouhou je me sens comme une petite vierge…

Disclamer : oh reine de Poudlard, gardienne des clés de ce temple, J.K.Rowlings, je t'offre cette fanfiction en offrande. Accepte-la et si tu la lis ENVOIE-MOI UNE REVIEW ! Et bien sûr je ne touche pas un sou pour ce travail, même si je suis en ce moment à la recherche de taf…

Résumé : °°DANGER : éléments du tome 6°° Une nuit de lune noire, Severus Rogue le maître des cachots va sentir une odeur très familière qui date de son enfance. Mais qui peut bien fumer à Poudlard ? SS/HG, R pour cause de bin-c'est-triste et surtout de lemon.

Et petite précision : Fumer c'est mauvais pour la Santé. Ce texte peut causer une dépendance, vous êtes prévenu.

**Le temps d'une cigarette**

C'était une nuit de lune noire.

Tranquille, sereine, comme d'habitude pour le maître des cachots Severus Rogue.

Tout était calme, trop calme.

Severus soupira et regarda sa montre en espérant presque croiser Peeves pour lui courir après et aller chercher le baron sanglant.

Il était à présent 2h du matin, sa ronde serait bientôt terminée. Après cela il pourrait retourner à ses potions ; en effet le directeur des Serpentards était insomniaque.

Soudain une odeur le sortit de ses pensées, une odeur familière pleine de souvenirs, des souvenirs heureux, des souvenirs douloureux ; qui pouvait bien fumer à Poudlard ?

Il suivit l'odeur jusqu'au haut de la tour d'astronomie. Sur le chemin tout un flot de sentiments l'envahit, son père sur son fauteuil la cigarette à la main, les brûlures.. les vertiges.

Arrivé en haut il se jura de faire payer très cher l'élève incriminé pour ce qu'il venait de ressentir. _Fumer, une habitude de moldu…_

La forme noire encadrait la fenêtre.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Rogue mit plusieurs secondes avant de reconnaître le fumeur ou plutôt la fumeuse. Elle se tenait là, au bord de l'unique fenêtre grande ouverte les pieds dans le vide. La fumée enveloppait son visage régulièrement, comme un pouls battant la mesure avant de s'évanouir dans la noirceur de la nuit. Parfois un souffle glacial laissait le gris persister dans la pièce. C'était Miss Granger.

Rogue hésita à se faire connaître, peut-être voulait-elle se suicider, peut-être devait-il l'en empêcher.

Il inhala profondément l'air de la pièce. Puis il toussota. Non pas à cause de la fumée mais pour marquer sa présence.

La griffondor ne ralentit même pas le chemin de la cigarette jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Miss Granger ! » Cria-t-il en y mettant tout son cœur « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

La mesure toujours battue la jeune fille répondit d'une voix vide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« Je fume »

« Je vois ça ! » Répliqua-t-il avec colère.

Il se rapprocha d'elle avec la ferme intention de lui agripper le bras et de l'envoyer chez le directeur.

Ses yeux_. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?_ Severus arrêta net son geste à l'instant où son regard plongea dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient vides, sans lueur ni expression ; elle semblait morte.

Elle redirigea sa tête vers le néant avant de remettre sa cigarette au bec.

Bien que tout le monde le croie, Rogue n'était pas sans coeur. Il serait criminel de laisser cette jeune fille là dans son désespoir ; de plus une autre raison le poussa à s'asseoir à coté d'elle les jambes dans la nuit. Il s'était souvenu de ses propres années à Poudlard où lui-même venait fumer à cette fenêtre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix qu'il voulait compatissante mais qu'il savait sonner faux.

Rien. Le silence.

« Miss Granger, si vous ne me dites rien je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider ! Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle d'avenance mais tout de même… » dit-il énervé « au moins vous savez que je ne suis pas du genre à confier mes secrets et encore moins ceux des autres ! »

La griffondor ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Rogue examina son profil. Elle avait toujours eu l'air plus âgée que les autres élèves. Et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, même pour un million de points à Serpentard, c'était de loin l'élève la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais vu à Poudlard. La voir dans cet état, tout ce gâchis, le peinait ; il ne laissa rien paraître.

Il repensa à ces dernières semaines en cours de potions, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, avait-elle eu l'air préoccupée ? Si c'était le cas il n'avait rien remarqué. Elle levait toujours autant sa main, autant qu'elle fumait à présent sa cigarette.

« Quelqu'un vous a fait quelque chose ? » Se hasarda le maître de potions.

« Vous voulez une cigarette ? »

Elle lui tendit le paquet avec un léger sourire qu'il définit comme gentil et avec des yeux toujours aussi vide et froid.

« Je n'ai pas fumé depuis 20 ans. »

Elle gardait sa main étirée vers lui comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Et puis finalement pourquoi pas ? De toute façon qui a déjà vu un sorcier mourir d'un cancer ?

Il prit une cigarette du paquet à moitié vide et le briquet sur le rebord dallé.

C'était étrange de retrouver si vite des habitudes qui dataient de plus de 20 ans. Il tint la cigarette de sa main droite entre son index et son majeur et le briquet dans sa main gauche. Il observa la flamme sortir de l'objet et se souvint en avoir étudié le fonctionnement puis il brûla le bout du cylindre qu'il dirigea jusqu'à ses lèvres.

La première bouffée… Sentir la fumée s'insinuer dans la bouche, râper la gorge puis remplir les poumons, puis expirer le doux poison et ressentir de nouveau cette sensation de vide. Dès la deuxième bouffée l'impression que la fumée ne descend plus seulement mais monte, elle monte au cerveau, agitant chaque neurone, berçant les yeux, sa bouche. Elle flotte autour de son corps et soigne ses courbatures. Et cette odeur, il pouvait distinguer une dizaine d'ingrédients différents qui séparément l'aurait tué à forte dose.

Il tapota d'un geste la cigarette contre le bord de la fenêtre et vit les cendres flotter dans l'air glacé. Il vit aussi une jambe frêle à côté de la sienne et se souvint de Miss Granger.

Ah oui, il voulait lui parler. Enfin non au départ il voulait l'éviscérer, lui retirer 1000 points et la jeter à Dumbledore. Mais plus maintenant. Sans le savoir, en lui offrant cette cigarette, elle avait gagné en tranquillité.

Il reprit deux bouffées tout en observant le rite de la griffondor avant de reprendre la parole. Il choisit de détourner la conversation pour gagner sa confiance.

« Vous fumez depuis longtemps ? »

Pas un cillement, rien. Soit elle se foutait complètement de lui, soit elle avait perdu la raison. Lui qui se vantait d'être un excellent Legimens, d'arriver à comprendre chaque personne par ses gestes il trouvait devant lui un cas exceptionnel. La seule personne qui lui faisait PARFOIS cet effet était Dumbledore. Il s'énerva.

« Miss Granger ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Est-ce que pour une fois dans votre vie vous n'avez pas la réponse à une simple question ? »

Non mais elle se foutait vraiment de sa gueule, pas un frisson de peur, pas même un ralentissement du geste ou un changement quelconque.

Il écrasa sa cigarette hargneusement contre la pierre puis s'en alla en criant « 20 points de moins pour Griffondor ! »

ooOoo

Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes qu'il écrasait ces herbes. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il rechercha dans son armoire et trouva une vieille bouteille de whisky pur feu. Deux verres plus tard il réussit à s'endormir.

La journée suivante fut affreuse autant pour lui que pour ces idiots d'élèves qui durent supporter ses sarcasmes et insultes. On était vendredi et il ne verrait les sixièmes années griffondor-serpentards pas avant lundi, quel dommage… Finalement le soleil se coucha et il put enfin commencer sa garde.

Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il passait du côté de la plus haute tour du château et enfin venait la délivrance, la merveilleuse odeur du tabac. Il monta le plus rapidement qu'il put les marches en faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit.

Elle était à son poste, telle une gargouille crachant sa fumée.

Cette vision apaisa le maître de potions, il ne sut en expliquer la raison. Lentement il s'avança vers elle et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cette proximité l'étonnait. Vraiment ça ne lui ressemblait pas ; il s'en voulut d'être si passif et pensa à partir mais au moment où il allait associer ses gestes à ses pensées une main vint lui tendre une cigarette. Il s'arrêta et fuma. Immédiatement une sensation d'apaisement l'envahit.

Tout en fumant il se rappela. Son père lui soufflant sa fumée au visage après que sa mère lui ait dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé, il rit. Sa première cigarette dans le garage de ses parents, juste pour essayer, il a 9 ans ; sa mère lui jettera un sort de brûlure pour cela et son père une gifle. Etrangement il se souvient mieux de la gifle, elle lui laisse un goût de ferraille dans la bouche. Un autre souvenir. Non, pas celui-là. Il inhale doucement pour calmer son cœur qui s'est accéléré.

Granger est toujours là, pareille à elle-même, ou d'où du moins à la Granger d'hier soir. Elle ne ferait pas plus de bruit si elle était un fantôme. D'ailleurs la fumée la fait paraître translucide, il a envie de la toucher pour vérifier si elle est réelle mais se ravise. De quoi aurait-il l'air, lui son professeur ?

Le paquet se vide comme le temps qui passe.

Severus s'en veut de ce silence, pourtant c'est son élément. Il cherche que lui dire pour l'obliger à parler. En fait un simple Legimens ferait son petit effet, il sourit intérieurement, Dumbledore ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Miss Granger, où vous fournissez-vous en cigarettes ? »

La griffondor inhale, elle inspire et expire, une mesure plus tard vient dans un souffle la réponse attendue religieusement.

« A Pré-au-Lard. »

« Je doute qu'un magasin là-bas vende ce genre d'articles, vous avez plus de chance d'y trouver du sang de licorne. »

Elle lui sourit. C'est une attitude qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir devant sa personne.

« Chez Honey Duke », une autre bouffée, « un jeune sorcier d'origine moldu me les vend. »

Severus se félicita de sa question, elle n'avait jamais autant parlé.

_Mon dieu, je suis en train de me féliciter de faire parler Miss-je-lève-la-main-toutes-les-cinq-secondes, c'est le monde à l'envers..._

Après cela Miss Granger mit sa cigarette éteinte et les mégots autour dans le paquet, le rétrécit et mit celui-ci dans sa poche ; elle fit un petit mouvement de main à Rogue pour le prier de se pousser un peu, il s'exécuta étonné par son manège. Elle passa une jambe au-dessus du bord et la posa sur la terre ferme puis fit de même avec l'autre jambe ; Rogue continuait de l'observer comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle se leva, tapota sur ses cuisses pour faire tomber les résidus de cigarettes et sur ses fesses pour retirer la craie des pierres, et sortit.

ooOoo

« Mais ce n'est pas votre garde ce soir Severus. »

« Minerva, je crois que vous avez bien mieux à faire un samedi soir que de traîner dans les couloirs à retirer des points à des imbéciles. »

Minerva le perça de son regard griffondien à la recherche d'une ruse serpentarde puis elle retroussa son nez et baissa ses épaules.

« Très bien. Si cela vous amuse. Mais je vous préviens que je vérifierai soigneusement les retraits de points de cette nuit et qu'il vous faudra justifier de chacun d'eux ! Croyez-moi, la coupe des quatre maisons restera dans mes quartiers ! »

« Bien évidemment chère Minerva » répondit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Le regard toujours aussi perçant la vieille chouette finit par s'en aller.

Severus était en manque, il s'en rendait bien compte et ce fait l'agaçait au plus haut point, lui qui avait arrêté sans problème du jour au lendemain se retrouvait dépendant en moins de 2 jours, mais le pire n'était pas son manque de cigarettes mais son manque de savoir. Pourquoi Granger fumait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si détachée là-haut ? Aux heures des repas il l'avait discrètement observée, ses joues étaient roses et ses mains gesticulaient dans tous les sens, elle était l'exemple même de la fille de 16 ans pleine de joie, de vitalité, de passions et de petits tracas. Mais là-haut, entre 2h et 3h du matin elle était déesse éternelle, gardienne du temps qu'elle battait inlassablement, figure immortelle et morte au sourire vide.

Le soleil se coucha.

Bien évidemment elle était là. Dehors un filet de lune apparaissait et les étoiles illuminaient la forêt interdite. Elle lui tendit le paquet, il prit une cigarette. Quelque chose avait changé mais il ne parvenait pas encore à discerner quoi.

« Je croyais que vous étiez un rêve »

Il la regarda suspicieux, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait en premier. Il se reprit.

« Si vous ne discernez plus la réalité de la fiction Granger alors il faudrait sérieusement penser à arrêter de fumer. »

Elle sourit. Il fume. Elle bat la mesure.

« Ai-je l'air si irréel ? »

Elle fume. Ses sourcils se baissent, elle réfléchit. Premier signe de vie.

« Oui »

Elle entoure ses lèvres contre le filtre et inspire avec délice, ce qu'il aimerait être ce filtre.

« Oui, avec de la poudre de fée, des feuilles de hêtres et un peu d'ecstasy vous avez tout d'un rêve »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Severus qui sourit et Hermione qui fut étonnée.

« Je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu y penser avant. Votre air lunatique c'est car vous vous droguez. »

« Oh, si peu »

Les sorciers ne se droguent pas, généralement. Ils boivent, alcool, absinthe, potion d'allégresse... mais les cachets ils ne connaissent pas.

« Je n'en ai pas pris ce soir, je voulais vérifier si vous n'étiez pas une hallucination. »

« Déçue ? »

Elle aspira profondément puis expira avec délice. Sa voix était suave et joueuse.

« Au contraire »

Elle le regarda avec plus d'insistance mais à ce jeu-là personne n'égalait Severus Rogue. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Sinon je m'en serais voulue de fumer autant » répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Plusieurs fumées se passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi fumez-vous et vous droguez-vous Miss Granger ? »

Elle bat la mesure, indécise, puis trouve une parade.

« Je vous propose un jeu. Chacun pose une question à l'autre qui est obligé de répondre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que toutes les cigarettes du paquet soient finies. »

« Toujours aussi curieuse Miss-je-sais-tout, cependant je vous rappelle qu'ici c'est moi qui suis en position de force ; imaginez la punition que vous aurez si notre très cher directeur apprenait vos activités nocturnes. »

« Dites-le »

Elle fume.

« ...et vous ne saurez jamais mes motivations et je sais que vous êtes au moins aussi curieux que moi. De plus vous aurez à justifier ces deux nuits à avoir fumé auprès de moi. »

Rogue n'était pas coincé, il le savait. Il aurait pu par exemple la menacer de manière mangemort ou même utiliser le Legimens puis une Oubliette néanmoins il devait avouer que le jeu était tentant. Il se mordit fortement la joue à cette pensée.

« Les femmes d'abord. »

Son sourire griffondor le dégoûta.

« Professeur Rogue, quand avez-vous commencé à fumer ? »

« J'ai fumé ma première cigarette à 9 ans, c'est devenu une habitude à l'âge de 13. »

Il l'observa. Elle semblait légèrement surprise. Il hésitait à lui poser directement sa question, une nouvelle bouffée le détendit.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici sait que vous fumez ? »

« A part vous professeur, non »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais »

La certitude de Rogue blessa Hermione. Un sourire diabolique déforma le visage de la jeune femme contente de sa question.

« Pourquoi détestez-vous autant Potter ? »

« Le père ou le fils ? »

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre »

« La réponse est la même pour les deux. Ils sont arrogants, sûrs d'eux au point de risquer leur vie et celle des autres, présomptueux, et toujours surprotégés. »

Hermione avait arrêté de fumer.

« Vous ne dites pas toute la vérité. Je l'ai bien vu dans vos yeux, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle vous détestez tant Harry »

« Et bien Miss Granger, puisque je suis mis à jour, dites-moi donc ma raison secrète de détester St Potter, je suis curieux de l'apprendre. »

La cigarette battit sa mesure attendant la sentence. Elle lui répondit comme une évidence :

« L'amour. »

Rogue faillit avaler sa cigarette et toussa. Il reprit ensuite rapidement contenance et s'empêcha de mourir de rire.

« Je crois Miss Granger que vous vous méprenez sur mes penchants sexuels. »

« Je ne pensais pas à cela. »

« Vous me rassurez »

« Je vous expose ma théorie professeur. Vous détestiez James Potter et ses amis, mais il y a une griffondor que vous aimiez, Lili Evans. Néanmoins un serpentard digne de ce nom ne peut tomber amoureux d'une griffondor, sang-de-bourbe de surcroît. Vous la traitiez avec mépris pour être certain de ne laisser entrevoir aucun sentiment. Je pense que vous l'avez aimé secrètement ou peut-être même cela a été réciproque un temps. Puis Lili est sortie avec James et est devenue Lili potter. Ce fut le coup de grâce et vous lui en avez toujours voulu pour cela. Harry est la preuve la plus flagrante de cet amour, comment accepter la présence de cet enfant fruit de l'amour de votre aimée et de votre rival. Je pense aussi que lorsque vous avez donné l'information de la prophétie à Voldemort vous ignoriez la grossesse de Lili ; quand vous avez su que cette information condamnait la femme que vous n'avez jamais cessé d'aimer vous êtes allé trouver Dumbledore pour la sauver et êtes devenu un espion. Mais voilà, Lili est bien morte et lorsque vous voyez Harry vous ne voyez que les yeux de sa mère qui est morte par votre faute. »

Clap clap clap.

Severus applaudit la cigarette à la bouche puis il la retira et s'exclama :

« Fantastique ! Magnifique histoire Miss Granger. Très romantique. Un amour perdu, un enfant... vous avez tous les ingrédients pour écrire un fabuleux roman à l'eau de rose. Bien évidemment tout ceci n'est que pure fiction, néanmoins c'est très distrayant je vous l'accorde. »

« Si j'ai tort alors dites-moi la vérité. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dite et c'est mon tour pour les questions. Regardez-moi comme ce paquet se vide rapidement, dépêchons. »

Miss Granger accéléra la mesure de toute évidence vexée. Ces pieds battaient rageusement les pierres du mur.

« Miss Granger, que voulez-vous faire plus tard ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Quel métier ? Obsédée comme vous l'êtes par le travail je suis curieux de savoir quel imbécile aura à vous supporter comme apprentie »

Elle répondit la voix las : « Je n'y ai pas encore songé »

Cette réponse le chiffonna, il avait espéré pouvoir faire preuve de cynisme et écraser chacun des rêves de la Miss-je-sais-tout mais ses yeux tristes l'en dissuadèrent.

Tous deux avaient fumé une cigarette avant que Granger ne daigne reparler, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait l'en prier.

« Quel est votre plus horrible souvenir d'enfance ? »

La tournure des évènements ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il détestait parler de lui. Personne ne connaissait la réponse à part lui, Dumbledore et Voldemort.

« Vous êtes trop curieuse pour votre bien-être Miss Granger »

A sa mine elle ne s'attendait pas sérieusement à ce qu'il lui réponde. Ce fait le poussa à parler.

« Mon plus horrible souvenir d'enfance ? Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que c'est la mort de mon père »

La peau blanche de la jeune fille frémit et, comme il s'y attendait, elle ne demanda aucun détail. A mesure que la fumée s'insinuait dans ses poumons les souvenirs de cette nuit-là s'insinuait dans sa tête. De l'extérieur il paraissait calme. Il se remercia de ses années d'entraînement et des cigarettes qui lui permettaient de rester impassible.

Il regarda le paquet posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre ; il était vide. Les cigarettes dans leurs bouches étaient à moitié consumées.

« Pourquoi fumez-vous et vous droguez-vous Miss Granger ? »

Elle tourna sa tête et ses yeux n'étaient plus vides. Elle semblait si fatiguée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se referma sur la cigarette, elle battit la mesure, une fois, deux fois, un ange.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et en sortit une voix neutre : « Je vais mourir. »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Mais alors qu'il voulait des précisions la jeune fille refit son rituel et sortit de scène.

Fin de l'acte.

A suivre… 

Comme d'habitude j'ai fini à minuit et je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre mon texte sur fanfiction… je suis trop faible, trop généreuse ! Allez, une petite review… ;-) Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser le mystère de cette phrase 'je vais mourir' rester entier (enfin en même temps c'est clair), et surtout (oui oui je te vois toi là ! obsédé va !) laisser passer un lemon.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Kikoo !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… 22 reviews… Je vous signale qu'à cause de vous j'ai été victime d'une maladie étrange : il m'arrivait dans la rue de soudain hurler « 22 ! » et de sauter sur place avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Très étrange maladie.

En tout cas je suis très fière de moi j'ai réussi à respecter les délais ! Voici donc ce deuxième et dernier acte qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier !

Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture.

Le temps d'une cigarette – acte 2

_Je suis maudit…_

Alors que Severus avait dû faire usage de tout son charme (c'est-à-dire très peu) et de toute sa ruse pour obtenir la garde de ce soir la marque des ténèbres le brûla aux alentours de minuit. Il se dépêcha de prévenir Dumbledore de son départ, la douleur devenant insupportable. En route pour les grilles du château, il surprit un couple en train de se bécoter à qui il retira cent points (à Griffondor bien entendu) ; ce fait lui redonna un semblant de bonne humeur.

Il était à présent devant le manoir de Voldemort. Un être qui ne connaîtrait pas l'endroit n'y verrait qu'un ensemble de ruines, en effet, les lieux étaient protégés de la même manière que Square Grimmauld, quelle ironie. A l'intérieur cependant la richesse foisonnait, apparemment son maître avait un certain goût pour tout ce qui brille. Il se dépêcha de monter, un peu plus et il s'évanouissait de douleur.

« Bien, vous voici tous là. » siffla le seigneur des ténèbres.

Evidemment il était le dernier arrivé, fichu château.

Entre les injures contre Dumbledore et Harry Potter, les mangemorts présents (Bellatrix, Mc Nair et lui-même) déchiffrèrent leur mission du jour : il fallait tuer un journaliste et toute sa famille. Pourquoi ? Severus avait une idée sur la question, il devinait que la campagne anti-Voldemort n'était pas au goût de son maître, celui-ci aurait souhaité que son retour officiel soit marqué par la mort du Survivant ; de plus le journaliste en question, un certain Ciceus Dutch, avait écrit son nom au lieu de l'habituel Vous-savez-qui, c'était une erreur impardonnable.

Pendant que son maître continuait à baragouiner comme un dément, Severus maudissait les imbéciles journalistes qui l'obligeait à tuer et à ne pas fumer.

_Bon sang, Severus, ne pense pas à ça… pas maintenant…_

Il était 2h.

Cagoulés, les trois mangemorts transplanèrent devant l'appartement. Après quelques minutes de sortilèges silencieux ils firent sauter les protections de la maison, puis ils y entrèrent.

En observant les lieux Severus vit des cadres de photos, dessus il y avait Ciceus Dutch, une femme et une petite fille de 5 ans qui lui souriait.

Pourquoi ?...

Il avait déjà prévenu l'ordre les deux fois précédentes et empêcher le massacre, il ne pouvait pas faire de même cette fois encore sans éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Ses deux compères ouvraient à présent la chambre, celle des parents ; celle de la fillette avait une pancarte en bois avec des fleurs dessinées, dessus y était inscrit : 'Melody, dort, en bonne santé'.

_Plus pour très longtemps…_

« Avada kedavra »

Son père est mort, Severus n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans la pièce pour le savoir, il connaissait leurs méthodes. A présent Mc Nair devait jauger la femme et voir s'il allait tout de suite la tuer ou s'amuser un peu avec elle avant.

2h15.

_Une baguette de cerisier, 28 cm, un crin de licorne, excellente qualité,_ pensa Severus en tenant sa baguette entre ses doigts comme une cigarette.

Bellatrix sortit de la chambre. Apparemment Mc Nair souhaitait jouer. Bella ne jouait pas de la même manière, elle aimait torturer et tuer. Elle vit la pancarte sur la porte adjacente et Severus devina que son masque cachait un sourire démoniaque.

« Accompagne-moi » lui dit-elle en y associant un mouvement de main.

« Non merci, je préfère faire le guet. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. Tu dois participer. »

Severus comprenait très bien le sens de cette phrase, Bellatrix doutait de lui, de sa loyauté envers son maître. Le temps où il se contentait de préparer des potions de charme, de pouvoir, de loyauté, du veritaserum, et où il proposait de nouveaux sortilèges, lui manquait. On se sent moins coupable lorsque l'on contribue aux plans d'un holocauste que lorsque l'on en voit les victimes. Il se rapprocha de la mangemorte, entendant les bruits étouffés au travers de la porte. La pancarte indiquait : 'Melody, réveillée, est en danger'. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la petite Melody qui était assise sur son lit les draps remontés jusqu'à son nez.

La mangemorte alluma la lumière faisant cligner des yeux la petite tête blonde.

« Vous êtes des monstres ? »

« Oui ma petite » répondit doucement Bellatrix.

La petite fille se mit à crier, à hurler, « au secours papa ! », pour la faire taire il lui jeta un silencio. Elle continua à crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Finalement elle s'arrêta paralysée par la vision de Bellatrix lui caressant les cheveux.

« Comme j'aurais voulu avoir une jolie fille comme toi Melody… Mais vois-tu ma chérie, de méchants messieurs m'ont enfermée dans la prison des sorciers et je n'ai pas pu avoir de fille. Dis-moi ma chérie, tu veux être ma fille ? »

Elle lui caressait le visage retirant ses larmes et lui prenait une main dans la sienne. Ce spectacle donnait la nausée à Severus, bien plus que le viol de la chambre voisine. Cette femme était le Mal personnifié.

Il savait ce qui allait arriver après et ne le voulait pas. Il tapota sur sa baguette comme il l'aurait fait pour faire tomber les cendres d'une cigarette puis il la mit normalement dans sa main et fit tomber les livres, les vêtements, les poupées, tous les objets volaient et tombaient… il en voulait plus… il fit exploser une poupée contre un mur et brûla un des cahiers.

« Severus, tu aurais pu attendre… »

« J'ai mieux à faire que de jouer à la poupée. »

La petite Melody était collée au coin du mur sur son lit et pleurait en silence. Il leva sa baguette et dit le sort :

« Avada kedavra »

Pourquoi ?...

Il dévasta de la même façon le salon obligeant par le bruit Mc Nair à arrêter et à tuer la femme. Il mit le feu dans la pièce et invoqua la marque des ténèbres.

« Je rentre au château, j'ai des choses à faire » dit-il avant de transplaner.

En même temps les deux autres mangemorts rejoignaient le seigneur des ténèbres, celui-ci n'aurait pas de quoi se plaindre de lui.

Il était 3h quand il eut fini de faire son rapport à Dumbledore puis il passa le reste de la soirée à travailler sur des potions et à corriger des copies d'élèves qui pleureraient en y lisant ces commentaires acerbes.

ooOoo

Comme toutes les mauvaises choses ne se finissent jamais, le soir fit place à la journée et cette journée était placée sous le signe du soleil. Severus ne faisait pas spécialement attention à son aspect physique, néanmoins, il avait remarqué que les coups de soleil au nez avaient tendance à faire exploser de rire ses élèves ; que quelques secondes bien sûr car après qu'il leur ait retiré 50 points pour des raisons farfelues il avaient plutôt envie de pleurer. Malgré tout, ces quelques secondes le rendaient malade. Il baissa donc les volets des déjà maigres fenêtres de sa classe et attendit les petits monstres.

Il s'avérait qu'en Défense contre les forces du Mal certains élèves nullissimes en potions devenaient à présent pratiquement irréprochables, cela incluait Saint Potter le Grand sauveur survivant irritant. Mais Severus trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire 'Effet insuffisant, pas assez de portée…' 'La prononciation monsieur Potter ! Le ton ! 10 points de moins pour griffondor' ; et surtout il y avait Longdubat… quel ennui une classe sans un Longdubat franchement, Severus était d'ailleurs très doué pour les trouver dès le premier jour, c'était toujours le plus tremblant avec l'air le plus nigaud. Mine de rien c'était un véritable Art de trouver quel serait le 'Longdubat' de la classe et de le torturer dès le premier cours pour que la potion soit toujours ratée et le sortilège toujours mal prononcé (c'est particulièrement difficile de réussir un sortilège quand on bégaie).

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Miss Granger, elle souriait en regardant le dernier Weasley se démener pour réussir son patronus, sans grand succès. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit… il se sentait… heureux. Oui c'est ça, heureux de la voir sourire. Il détourna le regard et alla gronder Miss Brown qui n'arrivait à faire que de petites étincelles bleues.

- Etes-vous donc incapable d'éprouver un simple petit sentiment heureux ? Hurla-t-il.

- Donnez donc l'exemple ! Cria Potter tout aussi fort.

Le visage de Rogue pâlit (bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment visible vu son teint habituel). Il hésitait fortement entre retirer 60 points à griffondor et ne pas se donner en spectacle ou tout de même montrer l'exemple pour ridiculiser ses ignorants… Il avait demandé à Potter de faire l'exemple en début de cours sachant parfaitement de quoi il était capable et ainsi il put se débarrasser vite fait des hurlements hystériques des filles devant ce 'patronus trop chou'.

Il se décida finalement à couper la poire en deux.

- 30 points en moins pour votre insolence Potter !

Le dit Potter commençait déjà à ouvrir la bouche pour objecter.

- Néanmoins je peux bien vous faire une petite démonstration.

La bouche se referma et des dizaines d'yeux l'observèrent. _Bon, pensons à quelque chose de heureux… plus facile à dire qu'à faire… _Il y a trois ans sa pensée heureuse pour se débarrasser des détraqueurs autour de Poudlard était qu'il n'avait plus à servir Voldemort ; cette pensée n'était plus d'actualité. Il pensa à son plaisir lorsqu'il avait humilié Potter lors de son premier cours à ses 11 ans, puis lorsque Voldemort était dit mort, ce souvenir heureux fit revenir un autre souvenir, Lili Evans morte… Il faisait le tour des tables posant un regard accusateur sur chaque élève en même temps qu'il cherchait une pensée agréable. A cet instant ces yeux se posèrent sur ceux de Potter… les yeux de Lili. Granger avait raison. Il se rappela comme elle prenait sa défense si souvent quand ils étaient élèves, sa poitrine se réchauffa. Puis un autre souvenir l'envahit, il pointa sa baguette en face de la bande à Potter et dit l'incantation en regardant Granger. De sa baguette sortit un immense aigle bleuté aux détails parfaits. De grands 'oh' s'élevèrent de toute la salle, même les griffondors tentaient de toucher l'oiseau qui voletait en rond au-dessus de la classe tel un vautour. Severus observa Granger, elle regardait fascinée l'oiseau avec une joie non dissimulée ; comment une jeune fille si pleine de vie devait-elle la perdre ? 'Je vais mourir'. Ce souvenir fit disparaître son patronus en fumée.

- Le cours est fini. Déguerpissez tous !

Les élèves juste avant émerveillés ne tentèrent pas de discuter et partir le plus rapidement possible, les serpentards traînant.

Il s'en voulait, il avait fait ce sort juste pour se donner en spectacle et c'était ce genre de choses qui l'avait conduit à servir Voldemort : son orgueil, sa vanité. Il démarra son autre cours plus vigilant que jamais.

ooOoo

Il était 2h. Les douces effluves de tabac descendaient de la tour d'astronomie chatouillant son nez. Il monta avidement, pressé d'interroger Miss Granger sur sa soi-disant mort imminente et pressé de fumer enfin. Durant toute la fin d'après-midi il avait dû faire extrêmement attention à ses doigts pour ne pas les laisser s'agiter nerveusement sous le coup du manque.

Elle était là, aussi sûrement que la nuit après le soleil. C'était apaisant de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Collée au bord gauche de la fenêtre, sa tenue d'écolière disparaissait sous la fumée cadencée. Il alla s'asseoir à côté, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Il prit ensuite une cigarette du paquet et savoura la première bouffée, et les deux suivantes. Son cerveau se remit alors en marche ; il observa discrètement Granger, elle était stone, de toute évidence elle s'était droguée.

La chaleur qu'il avait évitée dans les cachots se révélait à lui. L'air était chaud, le vent lui-même l'asphyxiait ; c'était une sensation dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

« Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, sa cigarette finie.

Elle battit la mesure, sereine. Il l'observa fascinée. Un pouls, deux pouls.

« Si. » Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Son souffle à lui s'arrêta net. Les yeux de la jeune fille le fixaient sans expression. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

« Vous avez le sens du spectacle Miss Granger. Votre 'je vais mourir', c'était de toute beauté. Mais très incomplet je le crains. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ? »

Elle fuma, elle battit la mesure, une fois, deux fois, et encore. Le temps s'écoulait sans réponse ni parole. Bien sûr il s'attendait à cette réaction et à cette situation. Mais serpentard n'est pas qui veut. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole qu'il ouvrit et la fit sentir à la fille trop absente pour réagir contre. Une vapeur verte s'en échappa ; aspirée, la déesse toussa et pestiféra :

« atch.. qu'est-ce que… atch… c'est que ça ? .. atch.. »

« Ceci, miss Granger, est ce que l'on appelle de l'opino umis, aussi appelé… »

« Potion de réveil du mort. »

« Bien, vous seriez en classe je vous aurais donné 10 points. Enfin, si vous n'étiez pas une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout bien sûr. »

Hermione grimaça à la moquerie et toussa une dernière fois.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, professeur, de me sortir de mes douces rêveries. »

« Et de quoi rêviez-vous donc ? »

« Je rêvais qu'il faisait moins chaud… »

Comme pour mettre de la valeur à ses mots elle retira sa veste et défit sa cravate. En regardant ce déshabillage Rogue lorgna un instant sur la poitrine de la griffondor ; choqué par son acte, il reposa ses yeux sur la foret interdite.

« On recommence le petit jeu question-réponse ? » Demanda Granger un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Cela va finir par être lassant. »

« Je croyais que c'était pour cela que vous m'aviez réveillée. »

Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas tort. Il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait cette flamme dans les yeux, celle des idéalistes, des griffondors. Les maigres reflets de la Lune la faisaient paraître fragile et sans défense mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Seulement elle n'avait pas encore connu la guerre et avait à peine effleuré la violence de ce monde.

« Commencez miss Granger. »

Elle aspira avec plaisir puis expira songeuse.

« Que faisiez-vous hier soir ? »

« Je tuais une petite fille », répondit-il flegmatique, « et vous ? »

« Je tuais le temps. »

Il était peut-être allé trop loin dans sa réponse, en même temps c'était la réalité, non ? Il se rappela des yeux de la petite Melody, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de ses traits, il avait appris avec le temps à ne plus faire attention aux victimes ; il les avait vu peu à peu comme du bétail puis quand il était devenu espion il essayait de les gommer de sa tête et se répétait qu'une guerre ne se gagne pas sans victime. Ce n'était pas difficile avec les inconnus, mais parfois il tombait sur d'anciens élèves devenus adultes ou des gens qu'il avait côtoyés au Ministère. Déjà solitaire de nature, il s'était promis de ne s'attacher à personne pour ne pas se montrer hésitant si son rôle l'y obligeait. A présent il avait cette promesse qui le reliait à Draco et à Albus, sûrement les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, mais il se refusait ce soir à y penser.

« Vous étiez proche de Malefoy senior au collège ? » Demanda finalement la jeune fille.

« Pas vraiment. On se connaissait de réputation, il avait deux ans de plus que moi. »

« Alors comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés si amis ? » Questionna-t-elle étonnée.

Il la défie du regard et la fit baisser la tête honteuse. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'elle prenait avec lui. Battant deux fois la mesure il reprit la parole.

« Nous faisions tous deux partis du petit club privé de votre actuel maître de potions, et surtout, à la fin de ma cinquième année, Lucius m'a surpris en train de faire un sortilège disons assez rare. A la suite de cela, il m'a invité à passer les grandes vacances chez lui, cela tombait très bien car je ne pouvais plus loger chez moi. Nous nous sommes tout de suite très bien entendu, nous partagions beaucoup de choses en commun, des points de vue, des idéaux. L'été suivant je recevais la marque des ténèbres. »

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille. Lui-même frotta par habitude son avant-bras à travers ses vêtements. Il s'était beaucoup livré à elle, vraiment la cigarette ne lui réussissait pas. Il se promit de se faire plus discret, comme à son habitude.

« A mon tour miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que vous allez mourir ? »

« Nous mourrons tous un jour. » Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Si vous ne voulez pas jouer le jeu alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici ! » Hurla-t-il vexé, « Sautez donc de la fenêtre si cela vous chante, je m'en contrefiche. »

Il passa ses jambes au-dessus du rebord pour s'en aller puis se leva, soudain une main prit la sienne. Surpris par le contact, il retira vivement la main étrangère de son corps et fusilla l'incriminée du regard.

« Restez, je parle. »

Il se reposa et attendit.

« En fait » avoua-t-elle « c'est idiot mais en même temps c'est une évidence. La guerre fait rage, elle se rapproche de plus en plus et avec elle la confrontation Harry-Voldemort, et ces derniers temps, c'est horrible à dire mais je n'ai pas confiance en Harry. Il ne fait pas assez d'efforts, il compte trop sur la prophétie. Si Voldemort gagne, je mourrais ; sang-de-bourbe et ami du survivant, une pièce de choix. Je… j'ai peur.»

« Et c'est moi que l'on traite de pessimiste. »

« Moquez-vous ! Vous, vous avez le beau rôle, vous jouez les espions dans les deux camps, comme vous êtes placé vous n'aurez qu'à attendre que le vent tourne en faveur d'une des équipes et trahir l'autre ; dans tous les cas vous vous en tirerez ! » Cracha-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que c'est facile d'être à ma place ? Que ce soit les partisans de Voldemort ou ceux de Dumbledore aucun ne me fait confiance, ils s'attendent tous à ce que je les poignarde dans le dos. Oh oui je pourrai choisir le camp vainqueur, mais dans le Bien comme le Mal je suis et je resterai un intrus. Vous, vous avez la belle vie en ce moment, alors profitez donc de votre jeunesse ! Peut-être que vous mourrez jeune, je ne peux pas vous promettre le contraire, mais alors profitez de chaque instant ! Vous n'avez rien à prouver à personne vous ! »

« Justement si ! Même si Harry gagne, je suis et je resterai pour une majorité des sorciers qu'une sale fille de moldus, j'ai beau être la meilleure élève de Poudlard, la première question que l'on me posera sera 'Granger, ce nom ne me semble pas familier, quels étaient vos parents ?'. Si vous voulez tout savoir je veux entrer dans le Ministère et devenir ministre de la magie ! »

« Rien que ça. »

« Et bien oui, mais toutes les portes de la politique me sont déjà refermées de par ma naissance. Même les gens du côté du 'Bien' restent enfermés dans leurs sphères. »

« Alors vous préférez fumer et vous droguer pour ruminer votre colère… comme c'est glorieux, si griffondor… » Railla Rogue.

« Je fais mon travail le mieux que je peux, je fais toujours tout pour être la meilleure, je soutiens Harry et je fais mon possible pour le préparer à sa future rencontre avec Voldemort. Seulement, une heure par jour, une petite heure sur les 23 autres, j'oublie qui je suis, j'oublie cette guerre qui arrive, j'oublie mes stress pour les examens, j'oublie mes petits tracas d'adolescentes, et je m'envole vers un monde où je n'ai plus à me soucier de tout. Est-ce un crime ? »

Ces yeux scintillaient de défi et de colère, elle était ravissante. Il bougea subrepticement la tête tout en continuant de fumer. Au moins elle ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat ; étrangement ça le rassurait.

Hermione posa la cigarette contre sa bouche et y mit toute sa rage refoulée, le doux cylindre s'écoula rapidement, à la seconde elle était calmée. Severus devinait que ça lui avait fait du bien de parler de ses angoisses sur son avenir et sans doute avait-elle raison. Aucune femme d'origine moldue n'avait dirigé le moindre ministère.

La fumée rendait l'air encore plus lourd, cette atmosphère lui rappelait les soirs avant l'orage avec leur chaleur de plomb. Les cheveux de Granger lui collaient au dos, elle les souleva délicatement pour aérer sa nuque. Lui-même étouffait sous sa robe noire et sa chemise. Elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et fit apparaître deux verres d'eau fraîche sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui furent appréciés à leur juste valeur.

« C'est à moi je crois » dit-elle d'une voix détendue.

Il acquiesça.

« Juste une seconde… » Dit-elle avant de se pencher vers l'arrière et de se laisser glisser au sol ! Halluciné, Severus Rogue assista à ce spectacle plutôt incongru, son élève tombant doucement à terre et se tortillant sur elle-même pour avoir tout son dos contre la pierre. Elle soupira de plaisir face à ce contact glacé, puis elle continua à se contorsionner, se couvrant de poussière, pour se retrouver le corps entier sur la dalle.

« Rejoignez-moi avec les cigarettes »

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais m'allonger à même le sol à côté de vous ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? »

« En ce moment, pour un vieux coincé »

« Miss Granger vous dépassez toutes les limites ! Je ne vous permets pas ! »

« S'il vous plait… » Supplia-t-elle. « Venez à mes côtés, j'aurai l'air moins ridicule. C'est agréable je vous promets. »

Par une faiblesse, qui était constante ces derniers temps, il abdiqua. Il posa le paquet de cigarettes à côté de la fille, il retira sa lourde robe dans un coin et posa dessus sa baguette, puis s'allongea à sa droite. C'était vrai que la froideur de la pierre était plus qu'appréciable ; il pivota sa tête vers elle, cette dernière le regarda souriante puis inhala la fumée, sa poitrine montait et descendait, c'était son nouveau sablier. Il fit de même.

« Est-ce que vous aimez le quidditch ? » Demanda-t-elle mi-amusé.

« J'adore le quidditch. » Répondit-il.

« Les hommes. Tous les mêmes »

« Vous savez que c'est un crime dans ce pays de ne pas aimer le quidditch »

« Personnellement tous ces garçons qui fantasment sur un balai je trouve ça assez tendancieux… » Dit-elle sarcastiquement.

La remarque lui arracha un sourire à la limite de la franche rigolade.

« La grande question qui brûle les lèvres des griffondors de sixième année, allez-vous finalement vous mettre avec le stupide et impotent jeune Weasley ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Pitié, la terre entière s'est liguée pour décider de me mettre avec Ron. Ce qui est sûr c'est que s'il ne me demande pas de sortir avec lui ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller le chercher ! »

« Nous voici donc sauver d'une invasion à Poudlard d'une dizaine de Weasley-Granger ! Dieu nous en garde. » Dit Severus d'une voix claironnante.

La vision d'une Miss Granger à la Molly Weasley l'écoeura, jamais son élève ne devrait devenir une mère pondeuse qui élèverait des canards boiteux. Reposés, ils aspirèrent profondément en cadence ; l'image de ces torses se levant et s'abaissant en même temps avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

« Heu.. Je sais. » Dit miss Granger. « Quelle a été votre pensée heureuse pour le patronus de ce matin ? »

« Comme vous êtes prévisible miss Granger, vos questions manquent indubitablement d'imagination ! »

Piquée dans sa fierté, Hermione Granger chercha sa vengeance.

« Avec qui avez-vous couché ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris, professeur. »

« Vous ne manquez pas d'air… » Dit-il avec une voix faussement effarouchée.

« Peur de répondre ? » Le défia-t-elle.

Il fuma doucement laissant ses souvenirs vagabonder. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre un sujet pareil avec une élève ? Et puis merde, de toute façon il n'allait pas tarder à crever.

« En éliminant les femmes que j'ai tué après… » Dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux. La remarque l'avait gêné, il jubilait. « Bellatrix bien sûr, avant qu'elle ne soit mariée… la tante de Milicent, Anah Bullstrode… Camille, une étudiante de Beauxbâtons qui était venue pour un mémoire en potions, très mignonne… Allysa (il fronça les sourcils), une moldue… Minerva à la soirée de Noël, J'ETAIS TOTALEMENT BOURRE ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LE REPETER MEME EN PLAISANTANT A QUI QUE CE SOIT ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, ses jambes étaient repliées sur elle-même et elle se tordait prise d'un véritable fou rire ! Elle s'arrêta et souffla pour reprendre son calme, puis elle regarda de nouveau Severus dans les yeux et explosa de rire !

« Vous et Mc Gonagall ! C'est la blague de l'année ! »

« Ravi de voir que mes déboires éthyliques vous fassent tant rire… » Ronchonna-t-il.

« Pardonnez-moi mais il faut dire que vous et elle… »

« Oui je sais, quand je pense que je l'ai eu comme professeur… » Ajouta-t-il les paumes de ses mains contre se yeux.

Hermione fut de nouveau prise d'un fou rire après s'être visiblement imaginé la scène. Vexé, il se pencha vers le coté opposé. S'en étant aperçu elle se colla contre son dos, cette promiscuité, accrue par ses souvenirs ressurgies, le fit frémir un instant. Il reprit dès la seconde suivante le contrôle. Elle passa sa main contre son torse qu'elle caressa, sa tête était nichée dans son dos. Avait-elle seulement conscience de l'effet que cela pouvait produire chez un homme ?

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer monsieur. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Vous avez eu d'autres aventures ? »

Il sentait sa poitrine chaude enflammer son dos. Il dégagea son bras et se remit dans sa position initiale ; toujours penchée vers lui, elle s'éloigna quelque peu, la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

« Deux autres filles de sang pur, quelques prostituées j'avoue, et ma première fois, si l'on ne peut pas vraiment compter que c'est moi qui l'ait tué, Lili Evans. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

Il ne voulait pas regarder Hermione, il savait déjà qu'elle devait avoir ce petit sourire victorieux de Miss-je-sais-tout qui a bien deviné la réponse ; il ne le supporterait pas. Soudain un poids se fit sentir sur son aile gauche, miss Granger avait roulé contre lui, elle déplaça son bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, le reste de son corps était collé à son torse ; il avait chaud, très chaud. Il sentait le pouls de la jeune fille, sa respiration, sa chaleur, sa sueur, son parfum embrumé de fumée. Il pria pour qu'elle ne voit pas son érection naissante arrivant à peine à contrôler sa respiration pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop accélérée.

Il ne voulait pas lui demander pourquoi elle faisait cela, il s'en fichait, c'était bien trop agréable pour qu'il demande les raisons de sa veine. Elle lui prit sa cigarette de la bouche, aspira puis la lui remit entre ses lèvres.

« Et vous miss Granger ? »

« Je n'ai couché avec personne »

Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Sérieusement ? »

Il se tapa mentalement la tête pour cette question des plus stupides. Bien sûr qu'elle parlait sérieusement, et d'ailleurs comment avait-il pu penser à elle de cette façon même quelques secondes ? C'était son élève bon sang et elle avait 20 ans de moins que lui !

Hermione se trouvait toujours collée à lui. Elle se dégagea quelque peu, ce fait le rassura. Décidément il faisait vraiment chaud ! Et soudain, il la vit se relever quelque peu et venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Son esprit restait embrumée par cette vison, devant lui s'offrait la poitrine de la jeune fille, son petit ventre, son cou, ses cheveux, ses yeux marrons en amande, pétillants, il sentait le bassin de la jeune fille contre le bas de son ventre et à la pensée qu'il n'y avait que peu de barrières de tissus entre eux son érection se refit plus pressante. Hermione ne pouvait pas ne pas la sentir. Blessé dans sa fierté d'homme de raison et de contrôle, il baragouina d'une voix sifflante :

« Le rôle de la femme fatale ne vous va pas du tout, miss Granger. »

« Vous croyez ? » souffla-t-elle.

Elle bougea son bassin lui arrachant un soupir. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait des arguments.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » souffla-t-il à son tour.

Elle lui répondit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise (à elle).

« Lorsque vous m'avez découvert jeudi dernier, vous ne m'avez pas dénoncée. Sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait, vous avez tenté de m'aider alors que je n'appartiens pas à votre maison. Et puis vous m'avez fait confiance en me confiant certains de vos secrets et je me suis moi-même livrée à vous plus qu'à mes meilleurs amis. » Elle retira sa chemise dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc en fine dentelle. « Le Rogue que j'ai découvert m'a plu, il m'a redonné envie de vivre, et pour cela je veux vous remercier… »

Elle approcha ses lèvres et les scella sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, pur. Un sentiment d'ivresse l'envahit. Il pressa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, inconscient du lieu ou de l'heure. Sa déesse l'avait emmené dans son royaume.

Elle approfondit le baiser et leur langues se goûtèrent ; la saveur âcre du tabac n'était pas désagréable, il caressa avidement sa langue, excité par ses mouvements de va et viens. Une main de Severus se posa sur sa fesse, contrôlant le battement, l'autre s'attaquant à sa poitrine. Celle-ci était petite mais ferme, il la rendait fou. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et caressa ses deux seins pendant que leurs baisers continuaient, il sentait les gémissements étouffés de Granger lorsqu'il appuyait davantage sur son mamelon. Elle libéra une de ses mains pour retirer la chemise noire du maître de potions puis elle se détacha de ses lèvres et se lança dans un parcours de baisers.

Enivré, il laissa Granger lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, puis descendre le long de son cou dont elle recouvra la base de suçons ; il se força à ne pas gémir. Ensuite, elle descendit le long de son torse qu'elle câlina, puis elle tira légèrement sur ses poils se qui le fit sourire, il osa à présent la regarder, elle était souriante et séductrice. Il la fit alors remonter pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

Elle caressait à présent son érection à travers son pantalon et il ne put réfréner un soupir. Elle passa alors sa main sous ses vêtements et il hoqueta de surprise en la sentant caresser son sexe ; il était surpris de son hardiesse et il se demanda jusqu'où elle était déjà allé avec un homme. De l'autre main elle entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon, il l'aida dans sa tâche. Sa surprise fit rapidement place au plaisir quand elle baissa son caleçon et prit son pénis dans sa bouche. Sa gorge chaude emplit tout son membre puis elle se fit plus tendre embrassant doucement son gland, léchant par à coups son érection.

Il sentait le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre, elle se débrouillait décidément bien. Alors qu'il s'approchait petit à petit de l'orgasme il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une petite pic :

« Apparemment… comme toujours… vous avez étudié le sujet en détail… » Dit-il la voix saccadée.

Elle cessa ses caresses. Vraiment quel imbécile il faisait, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« En effet, j'étudie toujours la théorie avant de passer à la pratique » Répondit-elle d'une voix amusée. « Ca vous déplait ? »

« Au contraire… » Grogna-t-il alors qu'elle retournait à la tâche.

Il se décida à rabattre à son tour le clapet de cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Il la fit basculer doucement sur le dos et se mit sur elle. Alors qu'il était à présent nu elle portait encore sa jupe et sa culotte. Il décida de ne pas tout de suite s'en formaliser.

Il bloqua le corps de la griffondor et la détailla, faisant tout particulièrement attention à son visage. Elle était belle. Merveilleusement belle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les gamines de l'école, elle dégageait une véritable grandeur et une sérénité qu'il était effrayant de voir sur un corps de cet âge. Il appuya son érection contre le bas-ventre de Hermione la faisant basculer la tête de plaisir ; excité il couvrit sa gorge de baisers la mordant presque. Puis il descendit le long de son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins, son nombril, son pubis. Il écartait à présent ses jambes et cajolait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle poussait des gémissements augmentant son désir.

Il retira sa jupe avec sa culotte, profitant de l'occasion pour embrasser ses jambes et chatouiller quelque peu la plante de son pied ; Hermione gloussa, puis soupira lorsqu'il fit de même sur son sexe. En grande partie à cause de la chaleur, son entrejambe était déjà moite. Severus la caressa avec attention, observant son visage se crisper sous le plaisir, notant chaque lieu qui la faisait gémir, chaque caresse qui la faisait frémir. Son excitation augmentait à mesure qu'il la voyait prendre du plaisir. Il aurait pu jouir juste de ce spectacle. Il enfonça un doigt en elle et sentit à quel point elle était étroite… Continuant ses mouvements il posa sa bouche et la lécha avidement, la jeune fille bougeait son bassin recherchant toujours plus de plaisir, ses cris étaient de plus en plus rapprocher. Finalement il appuya fortement sur sa zone sensible et elle se contracta puissamment et hurla son prénom. L'avoir entendu l'appeler ainsi l'avait étonné et horriblement excité. Le corps de Hermione se détendait à présent, légèrement parcouru de spasmes sous ses caresses. Il remonta le long de son corps et baisa ses lèvres amoureusement.

Leurs mains se parcouraient, leurs corps se cherchaient. Severus se retenait comme un fou pour ne pas la prendre brutalement. Il embrassa doucement les pommettes et la paupière de la jeune fille, arrivant peu à peu à se calmer. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas c'était la forcer. Il la regarda attentivement. Mon dieu, comme elle était belle ; ses joues étaient rosées et elle perlait de sueur. Ses yeux montraient de la nervosité mêlée au plaisir subi.

« Tu es sure ? »

Elle battit la mesure deux fois, sa respiration haletante puis vint la réponse attendue religieusement : « Oui » souffla Hermione le visage encadré d'un sourire confiant.

Severus l'embrassa de plus belle et elle se mêla activement à ce baiser. Il se plaça soigneusement entre ses jambes qu'il releva quelque peu et entra lentement en elle. C'était si bon. Le visage de Hermione était marqué par la douleur et Severus l'embrassa affectueusement quand il sentit la barrière de chair se déchirer. Il s'arrêta au fond d'elle et la serra dans ses bras le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

Il commença de lents mouvements de va et viens et, petit à petit, Hermione se fit plus active dans les mouvements. Une fois de plus elle l'étonna : elle se bascula au-dessus de lui et voulut prendre les directives. Il s'en suivit un long combat où chacun domina l'autre le mettant au supplice dans le plaisir, ce fut finalement Hermione qui eut le dernier mot en jouissant une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur Severus, n'en tenant plus, il se déversa en elle quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione s'écroula sur lui ; sentir son corps chaud le laissa dubitatif, il appréciait avoir la personne contre lui mais suffoquait sous la chaleur corporelle ajoutée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait… Le regretterait-il ? Il se refusait d'y penser maintenant. Il serra cette poupée contre lui et se laissa bercer par le rythme de son cœur.

ooOoo

Une heure plus tard il se réveilla. Décidément il resterait à jamais insomniaque. Après ce sommeil relativement long pour lui les choses lui apparurent plus clairement. Il avait fait l'amour avec Hermione Granger. Elle avait fait l'amour avec lui. Pourquoi ? Finalement ce n'était pas cela le problème, c'était la suite. Il réfléchissait à cela en même temps qu'il lui caressait ses cheveux, relativement emmêlés à présent. Les choses se remirent d'elles-mêmes dans sa tête ; il était un espion, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation suivie, même en cachette, et encore moins avec Hermione Granger. Que ce soit Dmbledore ou Voldemort, ils ne le lui pardonneraient jamais (enfin, peut-être Albus mais il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper..) En faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller il se leva et se rhabilla ; avec sa baguette il lança sur Granger un sort de contraception du lendemain, puis il la couvrit quelque peu de ses vêtements, l'air s'étant rafraîchi.

Il prit la décision d'arrêter de fumer.

ooOoo

On était jeudi soir. C'était son tour de garde. Il se rappela du cours de cet après-midi. Hermione Granger était apparue pareille à elle-même, toujours aussi souriante, pleine de vie, se chamaillant gentiment avec ses amis et levant la main toutes les cinq secondes. Rien ne laissait paraître ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. A 2h, il passa près de la tour d'astronomie et ne sentit aucune odeur particulière.

Cette histoire aura duré le temps d'une cigarette.

_Fin._

Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien ! Laissez-moi des commentaires que ce soit pour en dire du bien ou du mal, ou même mes reviews préférés : 'Parfait'.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.


End file.
